After mating two connectors of any type, including electrical, fluidic, mechanical or optical, it is often desirable and necessary to lock the two connector bodies together to prevent the accidental disconnection of the connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,522 discloses a connector system whereby two connector bodies may be telescopingly engaged and snap locked into a locked position. Systems of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,522 have several drawbacks. Such systems use numerous mechanical components, including springs which increase the complexity and cost of assembly and are susceptible to malfunction due to the sensitivity of this type of configuration. Over extended time and usage these devices can degrade and/or otherwise cause the connector system to become inoperable. These devices are also subject to damage from impact, crushing or over torquing of the rotating mechanisms.